


My Sin, My lover, My Brother

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He knew it was wrong…but yet he couldn't help it, he was in love with his older brother. Slight AU, Sam was getting beaten up in school for being gay. When Dean protects him, he started to see his brother in a different way. How will Dean react when Sam finally gets the nerve to tell him how he felt for the last 10 years?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam walked the hallways tensed. He hated high school. When they found out he was gay, they made sure he suffered through the years. At first he denied himself the idea and dated a girl named Jess, but he found that he couldn’t see her as attractive as everyone else did. Jess was one of the most popular girls on campus, so she was one of the prettiest. They talked about it after a date and decided that they were better off really good friends since they had a lot in common. For the following week they sat together at lunch and talked about school and what they could help with. Things went well for a week; that was until a fire broke out and killed her. Ever since then, Sam promised that he was never going to get close to someone again.

Here he was now, one year after the fire, still true to his word. He hadn't had another relationship, but someone found out that Sam was gay and that he was with Jess the night that she died. So there was a rumor going around that he killed Jess. Since she was well-liked people despised Sam for that, and since the guy who spread those rumors was a homophobic, he made sure to plant mean, hurtful rumors about Sam's sexuality as well, which inevitably fueled people's anger.

"Those fucking assholes," Sam mumbled to himself as he rode home in Dean's car. Dean gave him permission to drive his car to and from school when those fights started, because he would get beaten up after school.

After the first fight, Sam sent the guy into the hospital, he wasn't weak. But when Dean found out, he made Sam promise that he would not fight again. He kept his promise; he only stood in defensive positions, to prevent more damage than necessary, then he would try to cover the wounds. It never worked, Dean saw through it all. He loved how his brother protected him, but sometimes, he wished that he could tell his brother that he could protect himself.

Ever since both of their mother had died, and their dad left for a month at a time on a hunting trip, Dean made sure to take care of Sam. He dropped out of his basketball team, and a few other things he did for fun, to make sure that he was home by the time Sam was home. He made sure that Sam ate healthy, and that the boy did his homework. He would even tuck Sam in and if he would ask, Dean would sometimes sleep next to him.

Sam shook his head from the thoughts as he pulled into their driveway. He got out of the car, and locked it. He walked up the stone pathway, still trying to figure out what to say to Dean about the bruises on his face. He opened the metal screen door and unlocked the front door before opening it.

"Dean?" Sam called in. Sometimes Dean would be at the bar and Sam would have the house to himself, and since Sam was a straight A student, he would just sit in his room study. He walked in and sighed, his brother wasn't home yet so he did whatever he usually did, grabbed him an apple and took his books in his room and opened up the twelfth grade history book. Sam was a smart kid, so he was able to skip a couple of grades in middle school and in high school. He was happy that he was graduating in just six months. He would finally be away from the pain and away from the beatings. As he studied, his mind drifted through the last few years with Dean. He loved the safety net, the security, and the protection from him, more then he probably should have.

"It's only brotherly love…he's my brother." Sam said; he didn't know who he was trying convince, his heart or his mind.

"Sam!" Dean called out for his brother.

"In the room studying Dean!" Sam called out; he knew he would have to face Dean sometime and show him the bruises, but he really would have liked it to be later.

"Come out here for a minute, I've got something for you…"

Intrigued, Sam got up from his favorite chair and walked out of the room. There he saw Dean holding something behind his back.

"Happy birthday Sam…" Dean pulled out a necklace.

"Dean…" Sam gaped at the golden chain.

"I take it you like it…" Dean said smirking.

"Yeah…where did you get this?"

"I bought it…" Dean was keeping something from him, and Sam knew it. But he also knew that Dean would never tell him.

Dean went around and clasped the golden chain around Sam's neck. His anger flew to him when he saw those bruises on the boy's neck.

"Sam…what the hell happened to you?" Sam knew better to lie to that tone.

"I got…beaten up again."

"Did you hit back?" Dean asked.

"No, I kept that promise Dean…" Dean looked into Sam's eyes and saw the truth. He knew what Sam was dealing with, hell he dealt with the same thing when people found out about him.

"Alright, go back to your studying Sam, I'll take of this."

"Dean…"

Dean didn't say anything. Sam turned around and went back into his room and picked up where he left off in the math homework that he didn't even remember starting.

The next day was eventful. At lunch some of the kids swarmed around Sam, one was about to land a fist to his face, Sam didn't flinch. He looked up to see the fear in the kids' eyes. He looked behind and saw Dean.

"I should have known that the same kids who were in the closet themselves were going to pick on someone for being themselves." Dean sneered.

"Dean…"

Sam looked in confusion. He noticed something odd, a strange look passed from the "leader" to Dean. Was it possible that they dated? No, Dean was not bi. He was straight as a board. As Sam thought these words, his heart clenched painfully.

"What the hell are you guys doing picking on my brother?”

The mob behind him gasped, as well as Sam.

"Sam is your brother?"

Dean gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Hello, same last name…really dude…you couldn't piece it together?" Dean said sarcastically. He got off the wall and walked over to Sam, placing a hand on the broad shoulder. He missed the warmth of the younger boy when he walked away from him yesterday.

"I'm so sorry Dean…it's that Jess was a really good friend of mine, and this asshole –he pointed to Sam- broke her heart…"

"I did not! It was a mutual understanding!" Sam defended for himself.

"Easy tiger…" Dean said as he applied more pressure on Sam's shoulder. Then he turned back to Jake. "If I hear, or see any of you picking on my brother again. I will not hesitate to kick your asses. Understand me?" Dean said.

Sam glanced up at Dean and his heart swelled. This was Dean's over protective side, and Sam loved it. 'No, he is my brother.' Sam stated one more time in his mind, but it didn't work. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with his older brother.

"Dean…" that one single word showed so much feeling inside of him then he cared to show to the said male.

"I'll see you at home Sammy." Dean turned one more time into the crowd then walked out of the room. Everyone backed away from Sam and sat down to eat. Sam smiled and went back to his plate.

For the rest of the day, all Sam could do was think about Dean. How good his hand felt, how good his scent was. How his mouth watered to taste the well-defined skin. At the end of the school, Sam was finally ready to admit something that he would never thought possible.

'I'm in love with my own brother…'

When Sam went home that night things got even happier, Dean told him that he registered back to the school as a helper for one of the teachers that he was able to persuade to help. He just wanted to keep an eye out on his little brother.

-Two months later-

"I need to go; I have to leave for college."

"Sam, you can look for a college out by us, you do not need to go to Stanford." John told his son for the fifth time that week.

"Stanford is a very good college Dad, I already applied. I got accepted two days ago…"Sam said. He looked down at his feet.

"What?" John yelled.

"I am leaving tonight, I start in a week." Sam turned to walk out the door.

"Sam…" This time Dean spoke from the door, as he was just getting back from the store.

"Dean, how long was you standing there for?" Sam's heart started speeding, and breaking at the sad look on Dean's face.

"Not long…what's going on?" Dean lied; he was there when he said he was leaving that night. He could hear his heart shattering at the thought of losing his brother. He denied, and was still denying the feelings he really felt for Sam. They were brothers, nothing else. It was wrong to love his brother the way he had.

"I'm leaving, I am starting Stanford soon, and I have to go." Sam missed the tear that slid down his brother's face.

"Alright, I love you Sam…" Dean hugged his brother.

"I love you too Dean…" Sam hugged back. They both were thinking the same thing. **'In a way I shouldn't…'**

"You knew about this?" John raged.

"Yeah, I've known about it for awhile…" Dean stated as they pulled apart.

"Sam…if you leave this house, don't you ever think about returning…"

"Fine," Sam gave Dean a sad smile and walked out of the house, leaving his brother and father alone.


End file.
